


Convinced

by theunknownfate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, OT3, Prompt Fill, Threesome, mini fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt: OT3, but Laurie is reluctant to try their usual until they show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convinced

She sat still while he clutched at her knees, frozen with fascination that bordered on horror. Her back was to the headboard and he was bent over her legs, rocking against her thighs. She had seen his face contort with passion before, but never like this, never so helpless. The sounds he made were soft and high and delirious. His fingers dug into her knees, reminding her how strong he really was once again. A warm thread of saliva fell from his lips on her thigh. Almost against her will, she could feel herself responding to seeing him like this. Hesitantly, her hand stroked over his head, felt the heat and sweat and pounding pulse. 

“Laurie,” he panted. “It feels so… It’s… “ Whatever it was got drowned out by a groan, and the next name he sobbed wasn’t hers. His head fell against her legs and she swallowed hard, forcing her own head up to look over his shoulder at the other man. She had never see Rorschach this way either. Even when he had joined in with her and Dan, he had never let go this way, never just arched his back and lost himself in it. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open and he was pounding into Dan with abandon that made it hard for her breathe just watching. 

She was almost jealous. Neither of them had ever been this way with her. Honestly, it would’ve freaked her out a little if they had been. But to see them both like this, with each other, she had to wonder what she had been missing. Would she be as helpless and mewling as Dan was? Could she stand to be? Would Rorschach ever trust her, want her enough to be like that with her legs around him? Could she stand that either? 

That train of thought was sent skittering as Dan came with a cry that sent goosebumps across her skin. He bucked and arched and Rorschach’s arms wrapped around him as he also released. Dan collapsed in Laurie’s lap and Rorschach fell on top of him. Still silent and motionless under their heaving, panting bodies, Laurie let out the breath she had been holding and leaned forward. 

She slid a hand over both their faces, stroking their damp hair back. Dan chuckled weakly, smiling at her. Rorschach didn’t speak, but he just barely leaned into the caress. He didn’t speak either, just looked solemn. She turned her feelings over a few times to make sure there wasn't anything hiding underneath and then sighed. 

“Ok guys,” she said. “I’m convinced.”


End file.
